Music Box
by FrannyGazelle
Summary: Suzuno receives a music box and a locket from her mother which she promised her to take good care of before she passed away, until Suzuno goes to an orphanage but accidentally breaks the music box along with the promise into shattered pieces. With the help of Hiroto and Nagumo, will they ever help Suzuno fix the broken promise?
1. Mother's Gift

**~Suzuno's POV~_  
_**

* * *

It was really cold during Winter... Snow was piling up our yard and the sidewalks, including the streets were blocked with big piles of snow! But I didn't mind, I enjoyed winter... The only thing I didn't enjoy was when my mother was terribly ill... She couldn't leave her bed, she could only sit on her bed, she couldn't walk anymore. My father died abroad, so that leaves just me and my mother, I didn't go to school because of my mother's sickness, I had to stay home for her, I didn't like to see her sick... She's the only family I have, I love her...

**Chapter 1: Mother's Gift**

* * *

"Mommy! Look what I got you!" Suzuno showed her mom a beautiful white flower from the garden, smiling happily.

"T-that's sweet of you, Fuusuke..." Fuushyoka sat on the bed and took the flower.

"Do you like it?" Suzuno asked with a smile.

"Yes, a lot." Fuushyoka nodded and smiled back. "But it'll be more prettier, like this!" She placed the flower on Suzuno's ear, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Why did you give it back? You told me you like it!" Suzuno looked sad.

"Of coarse I like it, but it looks prettier on you." Fuushyoka smiled.

"...You just don't like it." Suzuno looked down.

"N-no Fuusuke! I love it, but I love you more." Fuushyoka placed her hands on Suzuno's face. "...You're my flower, you cheer me up everyday, you're my sun, because you brighten up my day." She smiled.

"M-mommy..." Suzuno teared up and hugged Fuushyoka crying.

"Shh... Don't cry..." Fuushyoka hugged back and stroked Suzuno's hair.

The next day, Suzuno made some rice cakes for her and her mother, but Fuushyoka felt worse than yesterday.

"Mommy! I made you rice cakes!" Suzuno smiled and brought a tray of them.

"Thank you Fuusuke, but..." Fuushyoka looked sad.

"But what mommy?" Suzuno looked sad too.

"First, I have to give you something." Fuushyoka smiled.

"What is it mommy?" Suzuno tilted her head.

"It's right over that shelf, honey, could you get it for me?" Fuushyoka asked kindly.

"Okay!" Suzuno happily said and went to the shelf and opened it. "Which one mommy?" Suzuno looked around upon seeing so much old stuff.

"That one dear, the small box." Fuushyoka pointed at the small box in the shelf.

"Okay!" Suzuno took the box and gave it to her mom. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's my old music box, me and your grandfather made it." Fuushyoka held the small box in her hands.

"Could I listen to it?" Suzuno looked excited.

"Of coarse, Fuusuke." Fuushyoka smiled and patted Suzuno's head then lend the music box to her.

Suzuno got the music box, but she can't find the turner/ key.

"Mom? Where's the thingy?" Suzuno asked, she didn't know what to call it.

"What thingy?" Fuushyoka laughed.

"The thing you turn so you could hear it." Suzuno replied.

"Oh, the key?" Fuushyoka smiled.

"Yes! ...Or whatever that's called." Suzuno giggled.

"It's inside the box, Fuusuke, it's a small key with a color of gold." Fuushyoka said.

Suzuno opened the box and saw a key in one of the two containers inside.

"This one?" Suzuno held the key and showed it to her mother.

"Yes, that's the key." Fuushyoka nodded. "Do ten turns exactly." she added.

Suzuno placed the key in the hole and turned it ten times, then music box played a beautiful tune. (The tune's River Flows in You by Yiruma)

"It's the music you thought me on our old piano!" Suzuno turned to Fuushyoka happily.

"Yes it is... Beautiful, is it?" Fuushyoka laughed silently and smiled at Suzuno.

"Yes! Very!" Suzuno smiled back. "...But too bad we sold our old piano, I hope we can get a new one." She looked down.

"Fuusuke, I'm giving this to you, so you'll remember me." Fuushyoka smiled.

"What are you trying to say? You're going to leave me?" Suzuno asked sadly.

"...Fuusuke, mommy has a feeling that she won't last long." Fuushyoka said sadly.

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! STAY MOMMY! STAY!" Suzuno cried and hugged her mom tightly.

"Fuusuke... I don't want to leave you too, but, mommy's weak already." Fuushyoka hugged her back.

"...Mommy, please, don't go!" Suzuno muffled crying on her mom's chest. "...Please." she added.

"Fuusuke, have the strength when mommy leaves, okay?" Fuushyoka looked at Suzuno's teary face, and started to cry.

"No! You'll stay! You won't leave until I say so!" Suzuno looked back at her.

"Fuusuke..." Fuushyoka said.

"You'll stay, I said no!" Suzuno hugged Fuushyoka again.

"Here." Fuushyoka got a necklace from her neck and placed it of Suzuno's.

Suzuno felt a metal string on her neck and stopped hugging Fuushyoka, she held the necklace that had a heart-shaped locket.

"What's this?" Suzuno sniffled and wiped her tears.

"It's a locket your father gave me before he went abroad." Fuushyoka smiled. "Here, I'll open the locket for you." She held the locket and pressed the tiny button on the side. Suzuno looked at it.

"It's you and daddy..." Suzuno touched the gray-colored picture of her dad. "I miss daddy so much..." She sniffled. "You're giving me this?" Suzuno looked up at her mom.

"Yes." Fuushyoka smiled and nodded. "So you can remember me and daddy." she added.

Suzuno closed the locked and held it in her hand and placed it on her chest.

"Oh, and don't loose the turn key! If you'll loose it, you can't play the music bo anymore." Fuushyoka smiled.

"How can I not loose the turn key?" Suzuno replied, she looses stuff easily sometimes.

"Give me the locket and the key." Fuushyoka stretched out her hand to Suzuno.

"Here!" Suzuno gave her the turn key and the locket to her and smiled happily. Fuushyoka smiled and took them both, she placed the key along with the locket.

"There... So it won't get lost." Fuushyoka smiled as she held the two ends of the necklace with both of her hands, showing it to Suzuno. Then she placed it around Suzuno's neck again.

Suzuno held and looked at the locket and the turn key beside each other.

"..." Suzuno teared up, and hicced. "Mommy..." Suzuno looked at Fuushyoka with tears rolling down her face, then hugged her tightly again. "PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Suzuno cried.

Fuushyoka didn't reply anymore, instead she hugged her back.

The next day, Suzuno woke up in her room upon the warm light shining on her face, she stretched and yawned and took her favorite toy, Yuu-chan and ran down stairs to her mother's room. (Yuu-chan is a big blue plush bunny, nearly half the size of Suzuno.)

"Good morning mom!" Suzuno said happily hugging Yuu-chan.

"...F-Fuusuke..." Fuushyoka said in a soft brittle voice, laying down her bed with her half-opened eyes.

"MOMMY?!" Suzuno ran to her. "WHAT'S WRONG?!" She asked worriedly.

"Fuusuke... I-I think-"

"NO! I TOLD YOU NO! YOU'RE STAYING WITH ME!" Suzuno bursted in tears and wiped her tears with her blue sweater's sleaves.

"F-Fuusuke... Please don't cry..." Fuushyoka stretched out her hand and held Suzuno's left cheek.

"M-mommy..." Suzuno sniffled and hugged Fuushyoka's arm.

"F-Fuusuke... Promise me you take good care of the locket and the music box I gave you okay?" Fuushyoka started tearing up.

"I'LL ONLY PROMISE YOU IF YOU'LL STAY!" Suzuno hugged her mother's arm tighter.

"F-Fuusuke... Please... Promise to me n-now..." Fuushyoka wiped Suzuno's tears with her thumb, Suzuno nodded and continued hugging Fuushyoka's arm. "G-good..." Fuushyoka smiled.

"Mommy... But promise me you'll stay..." Suzuno cried, but Fuushyoka shooked her head.

"...I-I'm sorry Suzuno..." Fuushyoka started loosing her breath. "A-at least... *gasp* I...*gasp* get to... *gasp* see you... for... the last... time..." She started to close her eyes slowly. "I-I love... you... Fuusu...ke..." Fuushyoka closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her eye, her grip on Suzuno's cheek got loose.

"M-mommy...?" Suzuno said as she didn't feel her mom's hand moving anymore, suddenly Fuushyoka's hand fell lifelessly on the bed. "Mommmy!" Suzuno shouted, trying to wake her up. "Mom! Look! I'm holding your hand! so please wake up!" Suzuno held Fuushyoka's hand tightly but there was no response from Fuushyoka anymore, then Suzuno placed Fuushyoka's hand on her cheeck again. "Mommy! Hold my cheek again! Please!" But Fuushyoka's hand fell lifelessly on the bed again. "M-mom...? MOM!" Suzuno bursted in tears. "NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME!" She hugged Fuushyoka's arm tightly, but still, Fuushyoka wasn't responding to her cries anymore.

Suzuno ran outside the house, crying and shouting.

"HELP! PLEASE! MY MOMMY'S NOT WAKING UP!" Suzuno cried outside the house that got the attention of some neighbors and went to Suzuno's house, some called the nieghbor doctor, who was one of Fuushyoka's friends.

"Fuusuke! What's wrong?!" Miki, the bestfriend of Fuushyoka asked as she rushed to Suzuno.

"It's mommy! She won't wake up!" Suzuno cried and burried her face on Yuu-chan, while pointing at the house.

"I'm here! Someone called me up." Mr. Jun, the neighborhood doctor arrived.

Later, Miki stood beside Fuushyoka's bed, while the doctor wrapped a blanket on Fuushyoka's body. (Except the head.)

"Will mommy be okay Jun-san?" Suzuno smiled worriedly. Mr. Jun started to walk to the phone but stopped beside Suzuno and shooked his head and continued walking to the phone.

Something in Suzuno snapped that made her break apart, her lower lip started shaking, tears rolled down her face, she cried and burried her face on Yuu-chan again.

"F-Fuusuke..." Miki hugged Suzuno and stroked her hair.

"Mommy..." Suzuno hugged back and held the locket and the turn key that Fuushyoka gave her. "I promise, I'll take care of the locket and the music box." she whispered.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. A Broken Promise

**Chapter 2: A Broken Promise**

* * *

Days after the furinal, Suzuno lived with alone in the house, Miki would take care of her, but she had to transfer, so Suzuno was completely alone, she had no friends,  
she had no family. One day, she brought Yuu-chan and the music box with her to the playground, along with the locket and turn key around her neck.

Suzuno sat alone under a tree, she looked at the music box on her lap.

"...Mom." She whispered. Then she got the turn key and turned it ten times, again the music box played, with a beautiful melody, when it finished playing, Suzuno couldn't help but cry.

"M-mommy... Why'd you leave me...?" Suzuno wiped her tears on her blue sweater's sleaves.

Suddenly, a teen-aged girl with balck hair that was up to her chest walked up to her.

"What's wrong little girl?" The girl asked with a kind voice.

"M-mom?" Suzuno sniffled and looked up at the person standing right before her.

"Mom? I'm not your mom!" The person laughed. "C'mon, stand up." She held Suzuno's hands and pulled her up.

"Oh... I thought you were my mom..." Suzuno turned away sadly hugging yuu-chan.

"By the way, my name's Hitomiko, the children in my dad's orphanage calls me Hitomiko-san, I guess you could call me that too, huh?" Hitomiko smiled. "Your's?" She asked

"Suzuno Fuusuke..." Suzuno was looking at her shoes.

"Are you lost?" Hitomiko asked again.

"No, I'm just alone..." Suzuno replied in a sad voice.

"Oh... Okay, where's your mom then?" Hitomiko tilted her head.

"..." Suzuno looked at Hitomiko her lower lip started shaking and started to tear up, when she felt a tear rolling down her face, she turned away quickly looking down,  
she didn't want Hitomiko to see her crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Hitomiko knelt down and held Suzuno's shoulder.

"M-mommy...*hic* l-left m-me..." Suzuno hicced as she cried, she continued wiping her tears on her sweater's sleaves again.

"H-huh?" Hitomiko was confused. "What do you mean?" She asked sadly.

"S-she... *hic* died..." Suzuno cried as loud as she can.

"...Your dad?" Hitomiko started feeling sad too.

"Died *hic* also..." Suzuno can't stop crying.

"..." Hitomiko looked at Suzuno sadly and patted her back. "Who's taking care of you now?" She asked.

"No one... I-it's just me... *hic*" Suzuno replied, sadly. "I cook my own food... But I only *hic* can cook rice cakes... It's the only food I have..." She added.

"You want me to take you to my dad?" Hitomiko held her shoulder again.

"..." Suzuno thought and nodded.

"Okay... Come with me." Hitomiko held Suzuno's hand. "First, take me to your house, we'll get your things and belongings." She added.

"...W-why? *hic*" Suzuno hicced again as she was holding the music box and Yuu-chan in one hand, while the other one was with Hitomiko.

"I'll tell you later..." Hitomiko replied.

"..." Suzuno turned to where she was walking/ going.

As soon they arrived, Hitomiko helped Suzuno pack her stuff. Hitomiko placed Suzuno's clothes in a big bag that had wheels, Suzuno kept her other things in another bag.

"Just two bags?" Hitomiko asked.

"Mh-hm. this is all I have" Suzuno nodded.

"Don't you have any toys?" Hitomiko smiled. "How bout your mother's things?" She added.

"Yuu-chan is my only toy." Suzuno showed Hitomiko her blue stuffed bunny. "Oh... I don't want to bring it... It makes me sad all the time just by seeing them."

"I see." Hitomiko smiled and laughed. Suzuno giggled back. "What's that your holding?" Hitomiko pointed at the small box Suzuno was carrying along with Yuu-chan.

"This one? Oh... My mother's music box, she gave it to me." Suzuno's smile started to fade away. "Oh... And could you answer my question?" She turned to her again.  
Hitomiko nodded.

"Suzuno, you're going to live in the orphanage now..." Hitomiko said sadly.

"NO! I'M STAYING HERE!" Suzuno crossed her arms and sat down on a small stool and turned away from Hitomiko.

"Suzuno... Don't be stubborn-"

"I SAID NO!" Suzuno hicced again and cried. "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE *hic* MY HOUSE!" She added.

"...Suzuno, if I'll leave you, you'll starve to death." Hitomoko said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Suzuno blurted out.

"Suzuno, crying won't help, just come with me, I promise you, it'll alright..." Hitomiko asured Suzuno. Suzuno turned around with her teary eyes.

"R-really? *hic*" Suzuno sniffled and wiped her tears.

"Mh-hm." Hitomiko smiled and nodded. "Now c'mon, it's getting late." She stretched out her hand to Suzuno. Suzuno looked at her hand and took it.

Then they left the house, when they arrived, all of the children looked at Suzuno confused. Suzuno was scared hugged and tried to hide from them.

"Hitomiko-san? Who's that?" A boy with green hair wearing a tiny ponytail tugging Hitomiko's skirt.

"This is Suzuno, Midorikawa." Hitomiko smiled looking at him.

"Hello, I'm Hiroto, what's your name?" A boy in smooth red hair tapped Suzuno's shoulder. Suzuno was frightened and avoided Hiroto, she didn't reply.

"You have cute hair." A girl with blue hair who had white side burns held her hair gently. Suzuno got frightened again and avoided her too, Suzuno gripped on Hitomiko's skirt.

"Yagami, don't scare Suzuno." Hitomiko told Yagami.

"Hmph!" Yagami crossed her arms and turned around. "I was just being friendly, Hitomiko-san!" She walked away.

"What's your name?"

"Where are you from?"

"Who are you?"

"Are you from this place?"

"Why are you here?"

Suzuno was terribly frightened and confused, she wasn't used to many children.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Suzuno blurted out crying and ran outside the door.

"Suzuno!" Hitomiko turned and shouted trying to stop Suzuno, she sighed heavily. "Don't worry, she'll be back later." She thought.

Suzuno ran to a snowy bench, still frightened, but her crying stopped, she placed Yuu-chan beside her, sitting down.

"..." Suzuno looked at the music box on her lap, she got the turn key again and played it, the music calmed her down.

"Hey, what's this?" A teen-aged boy grabbed it and shaked it, the other boys behind the bench were laughing. The music stopped from the turn key being removed. (The key is connected to the locket/ necklace.)

"H-hey! Give it back!" Suzuno stood up and started jumping to get the music box, but the boy made it hard for her to reach.

"Dude, catch!" The boy passed it to the other one.

"Hey! No! STOP IT!" Suzuno started to cry and went to the other boy holding it.

"STOP IT~!" The other boy whined and immitated her, while the other's laughed. "You can't do anything." He added mockingly to Suzuno.

"Please! Give it back!" Suzuno cried.

"How's this worthless music box such a biggie to you?" The boy shaked the music box more.

"I-it's not worthless! It's really special! Mommy gave it to me and-"

Suddenly, CRASH! The boy purposely dropped the music box making it brake into pieces, making Suzuno shocked, her eyes were wide open with tears rolling down her face, looking at the shattered music box. Suzuno shivered, hiccing as well.

"Oops, I dropped it!" The boy said sarcasticly, laughing.

"NO!" Suzuno ran to the shattered music box and knelt on the ground, holding the pieces of the music box. "Why...? WHY?!" Suzuno cried angrily at the boys.

"Psh! Let's get out of here." The three boys left, and left Suzuno crying.

Suzuno brushed her hands gently on the pieces.

"No... No... NO!" Suzuno took the pieces with her hands. "This isin't happening! I promised mommy that I...-" She paused as more tears rolled down her face. "I'm sorry mommy... I couldn't take care of your music box... Mommy..." Suzuno whispered softly, crying.

...I just broke a promise... I'm sorry... Mommy... I'm sorry...

* * *

**-End of Chapter 2-**


	3. The Misunderstanding

**Chapter 3: The Misunderstanding**

* * *

Later, Suzuno got the pieces of the music box and placed it in her old shoe box, but she kept the locket with the turn key around her neck, she placed the locket in her sweater so no one would notice.

Suzuno went downstairs to have dinner with the other children.

"Hey! Suzuno! What took you so long? Dinner's getting cold!" Hitomiko was placing the drinks on the glasses.

"S-sorry..." Suzuno sniffled.

So Suzuno sat down in front of Hiroto and another boy with crimson red hair and gold eyes, his name was Nagumo.

"Who is she?" Nagumo said as he was munching his food, pointing his chopsticks at Suzuno who was looking down on her food.

"Oh her? Hitomiko-san said she just came here this afternoon, but I think her name's Suzuno, Hitomiko calls her that." Hiroto replied.

"Her first name?" Nagumo asked.

"I don't know." Hiroto answered.

"Why? I thought you were smart!" Nagumo mockingly said.

"Because she didn't answer me." Hiroto groaned angrily.

"Oh, okay." Nagumo smiled and continued eating.

"Suzuno aren't you going to eat?" Hitomiko passed by carrying an empty tray.

Suzuno turned to Hitomiko then looked back down on her food, she got the chopsticks and tasted the food. Suddenly, Suzuno started crying again covering and wiping her eyes with her sweater sleaves again, she cried loudly, with some food still in her mouth. Hitomiko notice her and rushed to her.

"Suzuno! What's wrong?" Hitomiko held her shoulders. Suzuno, refusingly, shook her head, and ran out the door again.

"There she goes again..." Hiroto sighed.

"Why does she have to be such a cry baby?!" Nagumo blurted out angrily.

"NAGUMO!" Hitomiko shouted angrily at him. "DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT SUZUNO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH! YOU'LL BE THE ONE WHO'LL GET HER!" She commanded Nagumo.

"B-but! I'm not yet done eati-"

"NO BUTS! GET HER!" Hitomiko pointed at the direction where Suzuno ran off to.

"Ugh...! Fine..." Nagumo pouted and stood up his seat. Hiroto laughed. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" Nagumo shouted.

"Nothing! Nothing..." Hiroto was still smiling. Nagumo was annoyed and took off to Suzuno.

Later, Nagumo looked for Suzuno outside, then he saw her crying on the snowy bench. Nagumo approached her.

"Hey, stop crying." Nagumo said, rolling his eyes.

"GO AWAY!" Suzuno blurted out angrily, crying.

"I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE! AND ALL YOU DO IS SAY THAT TO ME! I HAVE TO TAKE YOU BACK! OR HITOMIKO-SAN WILL BE MAD AT ME!" Nagumo answered back and pulled Suzuno's hand harshly.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Suzuno swung her hand around and kicked Nagumo's leg hardly.

"!" Nagumo glared at Suzuno and pushed her angrily. Suzuno lost balanced and hit her head from behind on the bench, she cried loudly and held her head in pain.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHH! I'LL GOING TO TELL YOU TO HITOMIKO-SAN!" Suzuno cried.

"SHH! SHH!" Nagumo started to feel guilty, and tried to keep Suzuno quiet.

"HITOMIKO-SAAAAAN!" Suzuno shouted for Hitomiko.

"SHH!" Nagumo started getting scared.

Suddenly Hitomiko rushed in the scene seeing Suzuno holding her head with teary eyes.

"SUZUNO?!" Hitomiko rushed to them. Nagumo turned quickly to Hitomiko terrified.

"H-Hitomiko-san... *hic*" Suzuno hicced.

"NAGUMO! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Hitomiko shouted angrily.

"SHE DID IT FIRST! SHE KICKED ME!" Nagumo pointed at Suzuno.

"But you didn't have to push me and made me hit my head on the bench!" Suzuno shouted in a whining voice.

"YOU WHAT?!" Hitomiko turned to Nagumo and pinched his ear.

"HEY! OW! HITOMIKO-SAN!" Nagumo whined.

"You say sorry to Suzuno! NOW!" Hitomiko pinched Nagumo's ear harder.

"OW! Okay! Okay... I'm sorry." Nagumo looked at Suzuno.

"Good, go back to the dinning room and continue eating your dinner, me and Suzuno will talk here." Hitomiko removed her hand on Nagumo's ear and helped Suzuno up to the bench.

"...Fine, bye." Nagumo rubbed his ear and left.

So Hitomiko and Suzuno sat down the snowy bench together.

"...Why did you cry when you tasted the food? Was it bad?" Hitomiko sadly asked, she was the one who cooked it. Suzno shooked her head.

"...No." Suzuno replied. "It tasted like my mom's cooking... Her cooking was very delicious, the last time I tasted her cooking is the first week of Winter..." she added.

"Oh." Hitomiko became slightly happy from hearing the word "delicious."

"Sorry for worrying you... I just really miss my mom so much..." Suzuno looked down and sniffled.

"It's okay..." Hitomiko smiled. "Did Nagumo hurt you?" She added, asking her.

"I don't like him, he's so mean... I just kicked his foot." Suzuno said in a low voice rubbing her head. Hitomiko laughed.

"Yeah... Nagumo is just really like that, but I'm sure he didn't mean pushing you too hard..." Hitomiko smiled.

"I didn't mean to kick him niether..." Suzuno felt guilty and turned away.

"Well, Nagumo's a boy, and you're a girl, you're both diffrent, but you two might get along someday." Hitomiko looked up the sky, smiling.

"Yeah... Maybe..." Suzuno started to smile.

"Oh! And by the way, do you still want to eat dinner with us?" Hitomiko asked.

"No... I'm fine... I just lost my appitite... Sorry." Suzuno laughed awkwardly. "I'll just be at the room." She added, and ran back to the orphanage.

"Okay! But be careful!" Hitomiko shouted and waved at her.

"I will!" Suzuno replied.

Later, she went in the room and checked on the shattered pieces of the music box in her old shoe box. Suzuno sniffled.

"Don't worry mommy... I'll fix it." Suzuno whispered.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in our room with Hiroto?!" Nagumo bursted in angrily, when he saw her in the room.

"H-Hitomiko-san said I'll stay here! It's not my fault!" Suzuno said annoyed.

"Ugh... Whatever." Nagumo sighed and noticed something on Suzuno's lap. "Hey! What's that?"

"Ah This? What? Oh... It's nothing..." Suzuno closed the box and placed it under the bed.

"Okay...?" Nagumo tilted his head and looked awkwardly. "Just, make sure you won't mess things up here okay?!" He asured her.

"Y-yes! I will." Suzuno said, a bit startled/ articulately.

"Good..." Nagumo sighed and went in the room and sat on his double-deck bed, then laid down supporting his head with his arms. Few minuites later, Hiroto came in.

"Oh! Hello Suzuno-chan!" Hiroto smiled at her.

"...H-hi..." Suzuno waved her hand shyly. Suzuno chuckled and climbed up the double-deck bed.

"Where do you sleep Suzuno?" Hiroto asked tilting hi head, cutely.

"Here, the sofa-like bed near beside the window." Suzuno pointed at the bed.

"Oh, that's a great spot." Hiroto smiled.

"Psh!" Nagumo said while he was laying down on his bed.

"Hmph!" Suzuno crossed her arms and turned around, not facing Nagumo. Hiroto laughed awkwardly.

"Are you two getting together yet?" Hiroto had an awkward smile.

"NO! AND NEVER WILL!" Suzuno and Nagumo shouted. Nagumo glared at Suzuno, while Suzuno stuck her tongue to Nagumo.

"Ah... This two..." Hiroto whispered and sighed.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 3-**


	4. The Beginning of a Friendship

**~Suzuno's POV~**

* * *

It was already Spring, the pink cherry blossoms were beautiful, blooming... You could hear the grass and the tree leaves rustling through the wind, you could here the children laugh and play happily, it made me smile, but, I'm always alone...

**Chapter 4: The Beginning of a Friendship**

* * *

Suzuno stayed under a shaded tree, alone, she removed the locket along with the key around her neck, then she opened the locket, seeing the picture of her deceased parents.

"Mom... Dad..." Suzuno whispered whiled she touched their pictures. "I miss you both so much..." She said in a sad brittle voice.

From a distance, Hitomiko noticed her and called for Nagumo.

"What is it now Hitomiko-san...?! Don't you see I'm playing with my friends?" Nagumo whined carrying a soccerball.

"I'm really worried about Suzuno... Could you cheer her up for me?" Hitomiko smiled.

"But why me...?! Why not Hiroto...?!" Nagumo stompped his feet and whined.

"Because if you don't follow me... YOU. WILL. NOT. PLAY. SOCCER. FOR. A. WHOLE. YEAR." Hitomiko replied annoyed.

"Fine!" Nagumo whined again, a bit scared

So Nagumo started walking to Suzuno, when he was in front of her, Suzuno noticed him because of his shadow, she looked up at him, glaring at him.

"What do you want?" Suzuno groaned.

"D-do you..." Nagumo turned around looking at Hitomiko.

Hitomiko did a sign language like "Go on, talk to her" moving her hand up and down. Suzuno raised her eyebrow at Nagumo confused. Nagumo turned back to her.

"Do you want to play soccer?" Nagumo did an awkward smile.

"...I don't want to." Suzuno looked annoyed and crossed her arms.

"C'mon!" Nagumo said annoyed.

Nagumo puffed his cheeks and took her hand and pulled her out the shade of the tree, anyway.

"HEY! LET GO!" Suzuno shaked her hand uncontrollably, trying to make Nagumo's hand let go.

As soon they got there they started a game.

"Hey! Minna! Suzuno will join!" Nagumo shouted to his friends.

"She could join our team!" Clara waved.

"I agree!" Rhionne giggled and nodded.

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T EVEN WANTED TO!" Suzuno shouted at Nagumo

"Okay! So my team vs. yours!" Nagumo laughed telling Rhionne and Clara, he didn't mind what she said.

"AREN'T YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Suzuno started to get annoyed of Nagumo.

"Yes! Please! We don't have a captain yet... You seem to be a good captain! We pick you!" Rhionne smiled at Suzuno.

"B-but...-"

"Please...?" Clara pleaded.

"I'm just an amateur!" Suzuno whined.

"I agree with them, Suzuno." Nagumo chuckled. "I got to say, you got a pretty nice kick you did yesterday." He added.

"B-but I was angry that time!" Suzuno was denying.

"Nevermind." Nagumo sighed. "LET'S START THE GAME!" He shouted.

"W-wait!" Suzuno looked at Nagumo.

"Start! 3... 2... 1... GO!" Saginuma shouted as he was at the goal.

The game lasted for minuites, tossing and turning, passing the ball, loosing it, until the game became more intresting.

Nagumo aimed it towards the goal, suddenly, Rhionne went infront of Nagumo, stopping him, she jumped and spinned in the air then landed on the ground.

"WATER VEIL!" She shouted as water sprutted out the ground making Nagumo loose the ball. Rhionne was at the possesion of the ball, Nagumo's teammates rushed to her.  
"Clara!" She passed it to Clara, everyone chased her next.

Clara was aiming for the goal, then she notice Suzuno was open, no one chased her, she was just running, following her and Rhionne.

"CAPTAIN!" Clara passed it to Suzuno.

"W-WHA?!" Suzuno looked at the ball that rolled on her feet making everyone stare at her, she looked at Clara, and she nodded.

Suzuno kicked the ball towards the goal, Heat gave a slide but Suzuno jumped, Netsuha bumped her and elbowed her, but Suzuno gave more force than he did, then she gave a kick, Saginuma didn't catch it because he accidently made the wrong turn.

"...S-she did it." Nagumo was breathless and astonished.

"You did it captain!" Clara rejoiced and her and Rhionne hugged her.

"...I-I did it..." Suzuzno whispered and was shocked. "I-I DID IT!" She rejoiced along with the both of them.

"Heh, maybe she's captain material after all." Heat chuckled.

"Yup." Netsuha smiled.

"Hey Suzuno!" Nagumo called her.

"Yes? Nagumo?" Suzuno smiled, Nagumo never saw her smile that happily before.

"Could you uh... Come with me inside?" Nagumo pointed at the orphanage's door.

"Sure! Wait here." She nodded and waved at Rhionne and Clara.

Nagumo and Suzuno went in the living room and sat down the sofa. (There's actually two living rooms, the main one and the one where Nagumo and Suzuno are.)

"I didn't know you could play soccer that well!" Nagumo smiled widely.

"Me niether..." Suzuno laughed.

"...Huh?" Nagumo tilted his head.

"I just got the feeling like... I can do it!" Suzuno smiled.

"Well, would you agree on being a captain?" Nagumo asked.

"For a girl like me...? I don't think so..." Suzuno gave an awkward smile.

"Suzuno, you have to be their captain! So you can add more teammates!" Nagumo insisted.

"But..." Suzuno felt unsure.

"C'mon Suzuno!" Nagumo pleaded.

"Fine..." Suzuno sighed.

"Okay... Since you became their captain, what will you name your team?" Nagumo looked at her.

"Well... Um... I'm not sure... But I'll think of it..." Suzuno smiled.

"...I'm really sorry for pushing you yesterday." Nagumo blurted out sadly.

"W-what...?" Suzuno was shocked upon hearing "sorry".

"I said I'm sorry about yesterday..." Nagumo sighed.

"..." Suzuno turned away. "I'm sorry if I kicked your leg too hard... I didn't mean it..." She appologized.

"I-it's okay, Suzuno." Nagumo smiled.

"Oh, by the way, I forgive you too." Suzuno smiled back.

"You know Suzuno, you're just like a "diamond"." Nagumo laughed.

"Huh?" Suzuno didn't get it. Nagumo chuckled.

"Nevermind." Nagumo smiled and turned to the carpet. "Woah... Hitomiko-san should really clean the carpet... It really has a lot of "dust"..."

"Maybe... or you're just seeing stuff." Suzuno giggled.

"Yeah... Right..." Nagumo laughed sarcastiy.

"...Am I your friend?" Suzuno suddenly asked.

"What?! Of coarse you are!" Nagumo laughed loudly. Suzuno blushed a little.

"Well... You're mine too." Suzuno smiled.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 4-**


	5. The Quarrel

**~Suzuno's POV~**

* * *

Today was a hot summer, so I decided to stay inside the room instead of going out playing soccer.

**Chapter 5: The Quarrel**

* * *

Suzuno was in the room alone, in a hot summer day, she didn't want to go outside, so she stayed in the room, looking at her shattered music box inside her old shoe box.

"I can fix it... I know it." Suzuno whispered to herself and started getting two pieces, she tried connecting them, but she couldn't. "C'mon..." Suzuno groaned, she was getting tired.

"HELLO!" Nagumo bursted the door wide open, Hiroto followed behind him, supricing Suzuno.

"N-NAGUMO! HIROTO!" Suzuno immediately closed the shoe box, but accidently dropped it making a chiming sound, it sounded like a broken/ shattered glass.

"...What was that?" Hiroto looked at the box then looked at Suzuno. Suzuno got the shoe box and placed it back under her bed.

"N-nothing! I-It's nothing..." She smiled awkwarly.

"Oh... Okay." Hiroto smiled back.

"I'll just be back for a while, I have to check on something." Suzuno continued smiling and ran out the door.

"Okay...?" Nagumo was confused.

"Maybe she went to something important." Hiroto said, sitting on Nagumo's bed.

Nagumo went outside, he look like he was checking on something then rushed to Suzuno's bed.

"Nagumo! What are you doing?!" Hiroto exclaimed.

"Shh! She's not there, don't worry." Nagumo said as he got the old shoe box under Suzuno's bed.

"But isin't that wrong?" Hiroto tried to stop him.

"I'm just checking, it's called snooping around." Nagumo smiled.

When Nagumo opened the shoe box, he saw shattered pieces, it was hard for him to know what it was, until he saw a piece that looked like a comb, and another piece that looked like a round object with brail-like structure.

"A music box...?" Nagumo got the comb-like piece and strumed it gently, making a soft wind chime sound.

"Nagumo! This is wrong! It's Suzuno's!" Hiroto shouted.

"She won't even-"

"I'm ba-" Suzuno stopped and stared at Nagumo holding her old shoe box which contains her shattered music box.

"S-Suzuno...!" Nagumo placed the piece back and placed quickly.

"NAGUMO HOW COULD YOU?!" Suzuno started to cry, clutching her fists tightly.

"I-I-"

Suzuno ran out out the door sobbing.

"...I told you." Hiroto said in a low voice.

"Shut up." Nagumo mummbled and stood up, he chased Suzuno out.

As he went down the hall, he could still hear her cries echoing from a distance, then he went down the stairs, he was half way on the stairs when he noticed Hitomiko hugging her, Hitomiko looked at Nagumo, and shooked her head. Nagumo was so scared, he ran back upstairs. After daylight was fading away, it was time to sleep, Hiroto was already sleeping on the top deck, while Suzuno was hug-kneeing on her bed. Nagumo went back inside the room.

"I'm back." Nagumo sighed, but he had no reply from Suzuno. "Suzuno." Nagumo said sadly. "I'm sorry." He added.

"...You said sorry once, I'm not taking it twice anymore." Suzuno said coldly, looking at the stary sky.

"But Suzuno I-!"

"I said NO!" Suzuno turned angrily at Nagumo.

"FINE! I DON'T CARE! IT WAS JUST A STUPID MUSIC BOX!" Nagumo shouted walked to his bed. Suzuno glared at Nagumo.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL IT STUPID! IT'S NOT!" Suzuno jumped off her bed angrily.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE!" Nagumo turned back to her. Hiroto woke up rubbing his eyes and sat on the bed.

"Hey... You both know it's time to sleep..." Hiroto yawned, but those two just kept fighting.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Suzuno shouted.

"I WILL NEVER TAKE IT BACK NOR SAY SORRY TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" Nagumo shouted back.

"...Oh boy..." Hiroto sighed.

"I SAID, TAKE THAT BACK! APPOLOGIZE!" Suzuno pulled Nagumo's shirt and started to cry.

"LET GO!" Nagumo tried to push Suzuno off his shirt, but she won't let go.

"NOT UNTIL YOU SAY SORRY!" Suzuno pulled harder.

"Nagumo! Stop fighting back! Just appologize!" Hiroto climbed down the ladder.

"I SAID, LET GO!" Nagumo pushed Suzuno harder and made her fall down on her butt, she started sobbing wiping her eyes with her sleaves.

"NAGUMO!" Hiroto ran to Suzuno. "Look what you've done!" He patted Suzuno's back and comforted her.

"Psh! Whatever..." Nagumo rolled his eyes. "I told you it's just a stupi-"

"I SAID IT'S NOT STUPID! IT'S NOT! Suzuno blurted out crying. Nagumo was supriced and looked at Suzuno shockly.

"Suzuno..." Hiroto whispered sadly.

"MOMMY GAVE IT TO ME BEFORE SHE DIED! IT'S HER GIFT TO ME SO I CAN REMEMBER HER! AND YOU CALL IT STUPID?! HOW DARE YOU! ...How dare you...?" Suzuno started to sob softly. Nagumo turned away, he felt guilty.

"C'mon Suzuno, I'll help you go to bed." Hiroto got her hands and lifted her up, Suzuno sniffled and stood up slowly.

Hiroto tucked her to bed and stroked her hair to calm her to sleep, while Nagumo was laying down on his, supporting his head with his arms crossed. After few minuites,  
Suzuno was already asleep, Hiroto sighed and started to walk to the ladder, but stopped upon seeing Nagumo still awake.

"Nagumo..." Hiroto said softly, sadly, so he won't wake Suzuno up.

"Yeah?" Nagumo turned to Hiroto while he was still laying down.

"We need to talk..." Hiroto sat on Nagumo's bed.

"..." Nagumo sighed and sat up his bed.

"You better go easy on Suzuno, she's been through lot of problems..." Hiroto held Nagumo's shoulder. "Did you appologize to her?" Hiroto asked.

"Yes... A lot of times, but she didn't accept my appology, that's why I was pissed." Nagumo replied sadly looking down.

"Well, you could at least not hurt her emotionally and physically." Hiroto laughed worriedly.

"I didn't mean it... I just didn't know that broken music box meant a lot to her." Nagumo felt rally bad and guilty.

"You can appologize to her tomorrow! Don't worry!" Hiroto said happily.

"What if she doesn't accept my appology? We might not be friends anymore..." Nagumo said negatively.

"D-don't say that! Of coarse she'll accept your appology!" Hiroto tried to cheer Nagumo up.

"What if she doesn't?" Nagumo turned to Hiroto sadly.

"I dunno... Maybe you could give her a flower!" Hiroto smiled.

"A-a flower?! Why?!" Nagumo started to blush. "Are you saying I like her?! or she likes me?!" He added cautiously.

"No...!" Hiroto laughed worriedly again. "Because she likes flowers, she told me, because they remind her of her mother, and besides, she's a girl." He smiled.

"What if she cries from remembering her?" Nagumo raised his eyebrow. "I don't want her to cry again..."

"No, I swear to you Suzuno won't cry! She said flowers cheer her up! Any flower would do!" Hiroto laughed.

"Okay... I'll try... Where should I take her to? The garden, the field or the-"

"I'll be the one who'll decide, I'll bring her somewhere, then I'll tell you where, just bring a flower, okay?" Hiroto smiled.

"Fine..." Nagumo groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Now go to sleep." Hiroto stood up and climbed up the stairs.

"Okay." Nagumo fluffed his bed and wrapped himself around his blanket. Hiroto did the same.

"Good-night." Hiroto said.

"Night." Nagumo replied, closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 5-**


	6. The Piano

**Chapter 6: The Piano**

* * *

The next day, Hiroto woke up early, first, he woke up Nagumo before Suzuno.

"Nagumo wake up...!" Hiroto whispered as he nudged Nagumo's shoulder.

"...Hiroto...! It's still early...!" Nagumo groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Shh...! You'll wake Suzuno up...! Just take a bath..." Hiroto whispered and smiled while he was putting a finger on his lips as he was hushing.

"Ugh..." Nagumo sat up his bed as he yawned and ruffled his hair.

Hiroto ran to the bathroom and turned the hot and cold faucet on, the water was filling the bathtub with warm water. Nagumo turned to Suzuno, seeing her still asleep,

"..." Nagumo stared at Suzuno for a while.

When the tub was full, Hiroto called Nagumo softly.

"Nagumo...!" Hiroto called him, whispering.

"Oh, okay." Nagumo nodded and went in the bathroom to take a bath, as he went in, Hiroto went out and got Nagumo's clothes.

After Hiroto choosed Nagumo's clothes and gave them to him, Hiroto took a bath next, at the other bathroom outside, leaving Nagumo in the bathroom changing, and Suzuno sleeping peacefully on her bed. After few minuites Hiroto went out to the other bathroom, Nagumo was drying his hair weairing his red and black striped T-shirt.

"Oh you're dressed already!" Hiroto suddenly came in the room, dressed, drying his hair too.

"Yup." Nagumo smiled. "You're always quick in taking a bath!" He added.

"Yeah..." Hiroto smiled awkwardly. "Go on! Get a flower from the garden! But make sure it's beautiful!" Hiroto joked.

"Ugh... Whatever..." Nagumo rolled his eyes and started walking out the door.

"Stay outside 'till I tell you so, crystal?" Hiroto smiled.

"Clear." Nagumo sighed as he left the room and went to the garden.

As Nagumo was out of sight, Hiroto woke Suzuno next, he walked to her bed.

"Suzuno...!" Hiroto nudged her shoulder.

"Wh-wha...?" Suzuno half-opened her eyes from the shinning of the sun, then saw Hiroto beside her. "Hiroto...? What is it?" Suzuno asked.

"Let's go to the living room!" Hiroto smiled.

"Why?" Suzuno sat up her bed and rubbed her eye.

"No time to explain, just take a bath, and wear your cute blue dress." Hiroto replied.

"My thin-strapped sleaved dress? With a long layered skirt with frills?" Suzuno started to smile, it was her favorite dress, (It had thin strapped sleaves, as thin as one or two pinky fingers, and had a layered skirt with frills that was at the level of her knees.)

"Yes, that dress." Hiroto smiled again and nodded.

"Okay!" Suzuno said happily, but looked around, noticing Nagumo wasn't there. "Where's Nagumo?" Suzuno asked.

"He's..." Hiroto rolled his eyes. "Just went out for freash air." He smiled.

"Oh... Okay." Suzuno nodded.

"You have to take a bath first before we go out, it's Hitomiko-san's rule on weekends for all of us." Hiroto said. "Oh and by the way, I already prepared your bath." He added.

"Thanks Hiroto, you didn't have to." Suzuno smiled and went off her bed.

"No problem, Suzuno." Hiroto smiled back. "I'll just wait for you outside, tell me if you're ready." He added as he was leaving the room.

"Okay, I will." Suzuno went in the bathroom and took a bath.

Meanwhile, at the garden, Nagumo was still looking for a flower.

"Which one, which one?" Nagumo looked confused as he looked at the colorful flowers. "I could pluck them all, but Hitomiko-san will be angry..." He thought.

Suddenly, a red tulip got his attention.

"What about this one?" Nagumo walked towards the tulip. "Ugh... Stupid, I like this kind of flower! She won't like it!" Nagumo sighed.

Later, he remembered Hiroto's words from last night.

"Any flower would do, she loves flowers!" Hiroto's voice said in his mind.

"..." Nagumo looked back at the tulip.

Later after minuites of waiting, Suzuno peeked out the door shyly.

"Oh Suzuno! You're done!" Hiroto smiled.

"..." Suzuno looked down and blushed.

"Huh? Why?" Hiroto sounded worried and tilted his head.

"I'm shy about my dress..." Suzuno mummbled.

"Don't be! It's your favorite dress! Be proud of it and be confident!" Hiroto chuckled.

"O-okay..." Suzuno started to walk out the door slowly little-by-little, when she was out, she closed the door silently.

"See! You look pretty!" Hiroto smiled.

"Thank you Hiroto-kun..." Suzuno slightly blushed.

"Come! Let's go to the living room!" Hiroto took her hand and ran downstairs to the living room.

When they went to the living room, Hiroto made her sit down the sofa.

"Wait here, I'll get something." Hiroto smiled and left.

"Oh, okay." Suzuno smiled back.

Hiroto went out the door and saw Nagumo holding a red tulip.

"Oh! Nagumo!" Hiroto smiled. "She's there at the living room, on a sofa." He added.

"Oh okay... But will Suzuno like this-"

"Of coarse! I told you!" Hiroto went behind Nagumo and pushed him in the door.

When they went in, Nagumo saw Suzuno sitting, with her cute blue dress.

"Well? There she is! Now you can start with your apology!" Hiroto started to leave Nagumo, but Nagumo stopped him.

"Wait! where are you going Hiroto?" Nagumo sounded nervous.

"I'll be outside playing, besides, I won't be the one who'll apologize anyway." Hiroto replied and left.

"W-wait! Ugh..." Nagumo groaned and took a deep breath, walking slowly to Suzuno, holding the tulip behind his back. "S-Suzuno..." Nagumo blurted out behind her.

"...Hi Nagumo." Suzuno didn't even turn to him.

"L-look... I'm sorry." Nagumo sat beside her.

"I thought you said you'll never say sorry to me ever again?" Suzuno said in a brittle voice.

"I take it back, including the thing I said about your music box, I was wrong, please forgive me..." Nagumo apologized.

"Hmph!" Suzuno crossed her arms and turned away from Nagumo. Nagumo gave a sigh.

"Here." Nagumo showed her the red tulip. Suzuno peeked through her other eye, but completely turned around upon seeing a flower.

"F-for me?" Suzuno held her chest. Nagumo nodded. Suzuno smiled and took the flower, and held it with her hands. "It's beatiful... Thank you." Suzuno smiled happily and placed the tulip on her ear.

"Do you forgive me now?" Nagumo asked. Suzuno nodded and hugged him for a second, then stopped.

"How'd you know I like flowers?" Suzuno asked.

"Uh... Hiroto kind of told me..." Nagumo gave an awkward smile and rubbed behind of his head.

"Oh, Hiroto" Suzuno giggled. "And how'd you know the shattered object in my old shoe box was a music box?" Suzuno tilted her head.

"By one of the pieces, one looked like a tiny comb with a chiming sound and there was a long round object that had brail like structures on it." Nagumo smiled.

"What's brail?" Suzuno asked again.

"It's what blind people read." Nagumo replied.

"Oh..." Suzuno said, then turned away, making her locket and turn key show.

"What's that?" Nagumo pointed at the objects around her neck.

"Oh... These? It's the turn key of my music box, an this is the locket that shows me the picture of my parents." Suzuno smiled.

"Oh... But may I ask, what does the music box sound like?" Nagumo asked.

"I can't sing it, nor hum it... I have a terrible voice, maybe when I get older, I'll sing it you." Suzuno replied.

"Any instrument you could play to it?" Nagumo asked again, he wanted to hear the tune now.

"The piano." Suzuno smiled. Nagumo thought and raised his finger, as like he got an idea, he ran to a big cloth covered object beside the big living room window with curtains folded up, he removed the cloth and under it was a black grand piano. (The piano was at the corner of the living room, it was hard to notice it.)

When Suzuno saw it, she looked so happy and followed Nagumo. They both sat down on the piano's chair.

"Go on! Play it!" Nagumo opened the piano, showing the key boards.

Suzuno started to play, looking to her left and right hands pressing the keys with a beautiful melody.

"" Suzuno played. Nagumo was astonished and amazed by Suzuno's playing, he listened to her, 'till she ended.

"That was... Amazing!" Nagumo clapped and smiled.

"Thank you." Suzuno smiled and blushed a little.

"How'd you know how to play it here?" Nagumo asked with his amazed eyes.

"My mom thought me, months before she gave me the music box." Suzuno replied.

"You had piano lessons?" Nagumo shockly asked.

"No, we had a piano like this once, but we sold it, I was really sad, I even engraved my name on it." Suzuno looked down sadly.

"Wait... Did your engravement include a blue crayon?" Nagumo turned to her.

"Y-yes! How'd you know?" Suzuno turned back at Nagumo shocked.

"Look under the piano." Nagumo pointed under the piano. Suzuno went under the piano and looked up, seeing her old penmanship saying: "Zusuno Fuuzuke".

"Oh no... My s's and z's are wrong!" Suzuno laughed awkwardly. "I was just young when I wrote my name here, I was just about four..." She continued lauging.

"I know! But it's cute! It's just the ways of growing up." Nagumo smiled.

"I'm glad you understand." Suzuno went back to sitting on the piano's chair with Nagumo. "I thought I would never see my piano again... But here it is!"

"Yeah... I'm glad you're happy again." Nagumo smiled.

"And I'm glad you're happy too." Suzuno smiled back. "Friends?" Suzuno placed out her pinky finger to Nagumo. Nagumo nodded.

"Friends." Nagumo wrapped his pinky finger around her's.

"FOREVER!" They both said and laughed.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 6-**


	7. A Fixed Promise

**~Suzuno's POV~**

* * *

It's Winter again, orange-leaved trees were gone, some leaves turned white, the snow was piling up hills on the yard and the street,the breeze was really cold, everyone was getting ready for winter, they placed Christmas decors on their houses and street lights, Christmas is coming up fast, my birthday, children played less from the cold weather... It's like they don't like playing outside when it's cold... I guess they don't like playing outside on my birthday...

**Chapter 7: A Fixed Promise**

* * *

Suzuno was looking outside the window, it was snowing, it made her happy a lot, she went down still in her pj's on, everyone was, it was Christmas vacation already.  
As Suzuno walked down the stairs carrying Yuu-chan in her arms.

"Good morning!" Hiroto smiled.

"Hey Suzuno!" Nagumo greeted her too.

"Good morning Hiroto, good morning Nagumo." Suzuno smiled at them and took a seat. "Oh, and good morning everyone!" She remembered.

"Ohaio!"

"Good morning Suzuno!"

"Good morning!"

Suzuno got replies and smiled and ate, she placed Yuu-chan on her lap while she was eating. When all of them were in the middle of eating, suddenly, Suzuno turned to Hitomiko.

"Hitomiko-san! What's the date today?" She asked happily.

"Oh? The date today?" Hitomiko was thinking. "Oh! Today's December 20!" She answered happily, carrying a pitcher for the water.

"December...? 20...?" Suzuno whispered sadly and turned back to her food looking down, begining to cry. "Mommy..." Suzuno hugged Yuu-chan tightly, then Hitomiko suddenly noticed her, by seeing tiny drops of tears falling down from her covered face.

"Suzuno!" Hitomiko nearly dropped the pitcher and ran to Suzuno. "Why...?" She asked and held her shoulder.

"Suzuno...?" Hiroto noticed and stopped eating as went around the table behind Hitomiko.

"Hey! What's wrong? Suzuno?!" Nagumo followed Hiroto.

Everyone stopped eating and went to Suzuno to ask her why she was crying.

"Suzuno-chan! Why are you sad? Isin't your birthday close?" Yagami patted her back.

"Y-yeah! And you're crying!" Ann added.

"Suzuno... Why are you...-"

"Mommy... Died today..." Suzuno blurted out, with a soft brittle voice.

Everyone looked at each other in shock, feeling pity for Suzuno's mourn for her mother.

"Suzuno... It's oka-"

"NO! IT'S NOT! I BROKE A PROMISE TO HER BEFORE SHE DIED! ...I broke it..." Suzuno sobbed.

"What promise...?" Netsuha asked.

"You broke what?" Clara asked too.

"Okay kids, give space, I'll talk to Suzuno for a while..." Hitomiko lifted Suzuno's hands bringing her to the living room, Suzuno followed Hitomiko as she carried Yuu-chan on her hand, while her other hand wiping her tears and nose.

When Hitomiko and Suzuno sat down on the sofa and tried to reason out with her, all of the children were peeking at the door, evesdrooping on their conversation.

"Suzuno, you told me you got over this already, you said so when you cried from your father's death two months ago..." Hitomiko held Suzuno's shoulder.

"I lied... I'll never get over my parents death, I lied because I didn't want you to worry about me..." Suzuno replied sniffling.

"Suzuno..." Hitomiko whispered.

"..." Suzuno turned away hugging Yuu-chan.

"I'll just leave you here okay... Try not to remember." Hitomiko stood up, she wanted Suzuno to calm down, alone. Suzuno nodded.

Hitomiko was walking towards the dinning room door, everyone noticed and went bak to their seats quickly, when Hitomiko was in the dinning room, everyone was eating,  
nervously.

"I saw you all there snooping around, don't deny it..." Hitomiko glared at them, jokingly.

"S-sorry Hitomiko-san." Everyone bowed.

Later after eating, Hiroto and Nagumo looked for Suzuno, she wasn't in the living room anymore, instead, they found her on her bed, staring at the widow again.

"Suzuno..." Hiroto called her sadly.

"Hm...?" Suzuno was still looking at the window.

"Is there anything that can make you happy?" Hiroto said.

"No... Nothing..." Suzuno looked down, still facing the window.

"How 'bout play soccer with us! I don't mind about the cold weather!" Nagumo smiled.

"No... Thanks anyway..." Suzuno replied, sadly.

"Oh okay... We'll just leave you alone? If it's that what you want..." Hiroto said sadly too.

"Okay... That's fine with me... Thanks for trying though..." Suzuno smiled and turned to them, but her eyes still looks sad.

"Okay, no problem... We'll see you later..." Hiroto and Nagumo left.

"Bye." Suzuno turned back to looking at the window.

When Hiroto and Nagumo were outside, they were planning in how to cheer Suzuno up.

"How do we cheer Suzuno up...?" Hiroto sighed.

"I don't know... I feel really bad for her..." Nagumo sighed too. "How about a gift...?" He got an idea and turned to Hiroto.

"Nah, she still won't be happy..." Hiroto shooked his head.

"How would you know?" Nagumo puffed up his cheeks.

"Not just a gift something special." Hiroto smiled.

"Like what? A flower again?" Nagumo laughed.

"Not only those, she likes ice cream!" Hiroto smiled.

"Maybe more..." Nagumo thought.

"Wait..." They bouth thought.

"All she wanted was to fix was-!" Hiroto stopped and they smiled at each other.

"The music box!" They said happily raising their fingers.

Later, they peeked at the door, seeing Suzuno asleep, covered in her blanket sitting on her bed, hugging Yuu-chan.

"We should get her music box and fix it..." Nagumo whispered while he was peeking, looking at the shoe box under her bed.

"Yeah, but how?" Hiroto whispered looking at Nagumo.

"We'll get the music box in secret, go to Yahiro's shop to replace the broken pieces, then return it on her b-day." Nagumo smiled.

"But she'll look for it! She'll be devistated if she finds out it's gone!" Hiroto said worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll destract her!" Nagumo whispered.

"Fine... But make sure this is a good idea..." Hiroto sighed.

"Okay, I'll get the music box, wait here." Nagumo started crawling to her bed.

"Okay! But be careful!" Hiroto whispered.

Nagumo crawled to Suzuno's bed, trying not to make a noise, when he grabbed the shoe box, there was a chiming sound, but Suzuno didn't wake up, she was sound asleep.

"Whew..." Nagumo sighed and took the shoe box and tip-toed to the door and shut it. "Yes! Got it!" He said happily, and checked inside the shoe box, inside was the broken music box.

"Good! Now we have to bring it to Yahiro-san's shop!" Hiroto was happy too.

"Wait how are we going to pay?" Nagumo got worried.

"Don't worry, I saved 100 yen! It's all in my pocket!" Hiroto smiled and tapped his pocket, making sounds of coins.

"Good! Let's go!" Nagumo ran to the hall going downstairs.

"Let's tell Hitomiko-san first." Hiroto said.

"But!" Nagumo didn't want to.

"Nagumo..." Hiroto insisted him to.

"Fine..." They walked to the kitchen.

When they arrived at the kitchen, they saw Hitomiko washing the dishes.

"Hitomiko-san!" Hiroto said happily.

"Oh! Hiroto what is it?" Hitomiko turned to him and smiled, while washing the dishes.

"Could we go to Yashiro-san's shop?" Hiroto asked.

"Why?" Hitomoko turned to washing the dishes.

"It's really important, it's for Suzuno's birthday." Hiroto smiled.

"Fine." Hitomiko sighed in relief. "But don't go alone." She added.

"Don't worry! Nagumo will go with me!" Hiroto laughed.

"Oh, okay, be careful!" Hitomiko smiled.

"Okay! We will!" Hiroto ran to Nagumo and they both ran outside with their jackets on.

They walked to Yashiro's shop for a couple of blocks, Nagumo held the box tightly, so no pieces will fall down. A few minuites more, they arrived the shop.

"Yashiro-san!" Hiroto called, ringing the door's wind chime tied to it, when they opened the door.

"Oh! Hiroto! Nagumo" A man with an apron went to the cashier and wiped his hands with his hanky. "What brings you here?" He smiled.

"We need you to help fix this..." Nagumo placed the shoe box on the cashier. Yashiro opened it, seeing the broken music box.

"Oh? Sure!" Yashiro said after he looked at it.

"How much do you need?" Hiroto started to put his hand in his pocket.

"Perhaps just a good reason why you want to fix this music box." Yashiro smiled.

"Our friend is really devistated from her mom's and dad's death, she's in the orphanage with us..." Hiroto answered.

"And she's really sad that her music box is broken, she promised her mom that she would take good care of it before she died. So we want to cheer her up by giving this in her birthday this week!" Nagumo added.

"Oh... I feel bad for her... Make sure you're both not making this up!" Yashiro laughed.

"We're not! It's true!" Hiroto and Nagumo replied.

"Okay, okay, I was kidding." Yashiro laughed. "Perhaps just 10 yen would do." He smiled.

"What?! Yashiro-san! You're too kind! Make it 20 yen!" Hiroto said.

"No, no, I'm sure..." Yashiro smiled. "Just pay me later, you could pick replace or fix the broken ones if you like."

"Okay!" They happily said and picked.

After so much of picking, there was a piece that was not broken.

"Hey! There's the side piece of the box! It looks like it's still okay." Hiroto pointed at it.

"Yeah, perhaps we could still use it" Yashiro replied.

"Wait, why is there a circle hole on the bottom part?" Hiroto asked.

"Probably it's a turn key music box." Yashiro answered.

"What's that?" Hiroto asked again.

"It's when-"

"The music box only works with a kind of key." Nagumo answered.

"What he said." Yashiro pointed at Nagumo.

"Oh... I guess Suzuno has the key right?" Hiroto looked at Nagumo.

"Yup, it's around her neck with her locket." Nagumo nodded.

"We'll, were both done picking some pieces to replace, it's time for me to help you fix it." Yashiro smiled and took the shoe box and took it inside for him to fix it.

"Okay we'll wait here!" Hiroto and Nagumo sat down.

Later, after an hour, Yashiro was done fixing it, he returned the shoe box containing the fixed music box, but the shoe box was wrapped in a blue-sriped gift cover wrapped with a light-blue ribbon.

"Yashiro-san! You didn't have to-"

"It's okay, just tell her happy birthday." Yashiro smiled.

"Thanks Yashiro-san! Merry Christmas!" Nagumo smiled and took the box and left first.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Nagumo!" Yashiro waved. Nagumo waved back and left the store.

"Here, you're payment." Hiroto placed yens on top of the cashier and left following Nagumo.

"Hiroto wait! You're payment is too much by 10!" Yashiro called, Hiroto stopped, holding the door open.

"It's called a tip Yashiro-san." Hiroto smiled. "Merry Christmas." He left, following Nagumo. Yashiro smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Hiroto." Yashiro whispered. "I hope Nagumo and you will make your friend happy on her birthday..."

* * *

**-End of Chapter 7-**


	8. The Vision

**Chapter 8: The Vision**

* * *

When Hiroto and Nagumo went home, Then they entered the room, quiety, upon seeing Suzuno still asleep, they placed the shoe box in the little shelf beside the door of their bathroom, after they finished, Suzuno just suddenly started shaking her head.

"Mommy...! I'm sorry! Mommy...!" Suzuno started crying, she was having a bad dream.

"S-Suzuno?!" Hiroto was shocked, Nagumo was too, her rushed to her, worried.

"Suzuno! Wake up!" Nagumo held her shoulders and shook her, trying to wake her up.

"MOMMY!" Suzuno shouted, gasped and woke up suddenly sitting up, realizing, she hadn't moved from her bed, panting heavily and gulping, she looked at Nagumo with her teary eyes, her lips were shivering.

"Suzuno... It's okay... It was just a dream..." Nagumo tried to calm her down.

"N-Nagumo..." Suzuno said sadly in a brittle voice. "Mommy was sad and angry at me... I broke the music box... IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Suzuno hicced and cried loudly. Nagumo hugged her.

"Ah... I told you it's just a dream, it's not true, you're mom wouldn't be mad at you! She loves you than a mother could have!" Nagumo stroked her hair. Suzuno hugged back, sobbing on Nagumo's tummy.

"No! I promised her! Nothing could change that! Because it's still broken!" Suzuno cried.

"Suzuno..." Nagumo whispered.

"Let's just get you some soup, it'll cheer you up, besides, it's dinner." Hiroto smiled. Suzuno looked at Hiroto.

"...Soup?" Suzuno sniffled wiping her tears. Hiroto nodded.

"Yes." Hiroto gave a calm smile.

"Okay... But first I have to check on my music box..." Suzuno started reaching out under her bed, but Hiroto and Nagumo stopped her.

"C'mon Suzuno, I'm already hungry...!" Nagumo whined.

"Yeah... Besides you can check it tomorrow!" Hiroto gave an awkward smile. Suzuno sighed heavily.

"Fine..." Suzuno stood up and walked with them to the dinning room.

Later, everyone started talking to Suzuno, they were all conserned.

"Suzuno-chan... Are you okay now?" Ann asked sadly.

"A bit... But thanks for asking..." Suzuno sniffled and sipped soup.

"Don't worry Suzuno! On your birtday, will make it the best day of your life!" Clara said with joy.

"Yeah!" Everyone nodded.

"Thanks Clara, thanks everyone..." Suzuno started to smile, everyone hugged her.

"We promise we'll cheer you up!" Midorikawa laughed.

"Yeah! plus we'll play soccer!" Saginuma added.

"R-really?" Suzuno became happier.

"Mh-hm!" Midorikawa happily nodded.

"And we'll have so much fun!" Hiroto said.

"Yup! And we'll have cake!" Nagumo added too.

"Well... I can't wait!" Suzuno laughed.

Later, Hiroto, Nagumo, and Suzuno left to their room after dinner. But Suzuno went to check the music box again, before she could reach under her bed, Hiroto stopped her.

"H-hey Suzuno!" Hiroto called her.

"Yes?" Suzuno stopped and turned to him.

"Uh... Um... Did you brush your teeth already?" Hiroto gave an awkward smile.

"Oh! Not yet! Thanks for reminding me!" Suzuno rushed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

"Phew! That was close!" Hiroto whispered to Nagumo.

"I know!" Nagumo whispered back.

"I'm done!" Suzuno smiled and walked to her bed, but, she didn't check under the bed anymore, it seemed like she forgot.

"Well..." Suzuno yawned and tucked herself to bed. "Good night..." She sounded sad again.

"Night." Hiroto and Nagumo replied.

After some time, Hiroto and Nagumo keeps on making excuses for not to make Suzuno look for her music box, or be devistated.

**"HEY SUZUNO! LET'S PLAY SOCCER!"**

**"LET'S CLEAN THE PLACE, SUZUNO CAN YOU HELP US?"**

**"SUZUNO THERE WAS A COCKROACH UNDER YOUR BED! SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"**

**"SUZUNO COME OUTSIDE! THERE'S A RAINBOW!"**

**"SUZUNO, HITOMIKO-SAN IS CALLING YOU."**

Are just some excuses they did, until... Suzuno was suspicious and tired of their excuses.

"Ugh... You guys are always acting wiered when I'm just trying to check my music box, what's wrong?" Suzuno said annoyed and sighed.

"Because!" Hiroto paused. "We don't want you crying anymore!" He added.

"Yeah! When you see your broken music box, you might cry because you'll remember your mom, the promise, and the dream!" Nagumo said, counting on his three fingers.

"Fine! If you both care so much then!" Suzuno puffed up her cheeks.

"Good." Nagumo chuckled.

"Oh, Suzuno, by the way, why was your music box broken in the first place?" Hiroto suddenly asked.

"..." Suzuno looked down.

"What happened? Did you break it?" Nagumo asked too.

"...No." Suzuno answered.

"Then who did?" Hiroto asked again.

"Three boys destroyed it when I first came here in the orphange..." She added.

"Tell us the whole thing that happened." Nagumo moved closer to Suzuno, Hiroto did too.

"Remember when I was terribly shy when I first came here, then I ran outside?" Suzuno asked in a sad voice. Hiroto and Nagumo nodded.

"Mh-hm." Nagumo said as he nodded.

"Yes." Hiroto did the same. "Because they asked you too many questions that you shouted then ran crying out the orphanage." Hiroto added as he chuckled a bit.

"When I was with Yuu-chan and my music box, three teen-aged boys appeared, then one of them took my music box and threw it around, while I was trying to get it, like monkey-in-the-middle." Suzuno said sadly.

"Then?" Nagumo asked.

"One of them dropped it purposely, and all of them lauged, while I was crying... They didn't care about anything!" Suzuno started to cry.

"D-don't cry!" Hiroto said worriedly.

"I'll kill them all! Literally!" Nagumo pushed his fist into his open palm.

"N-No!" Suzuno said worriedly. "They might be not from here! And it's too dangerous fighting with people older with you!"

"Suzuno's right, Nagumo." Hiroto turned to Nagumo.

"Fine..." Nagumo pouted. Suzuno suddenly yawned. "Tired already?" Nagumo chuckled.

"Mh-hm..." Suzuno rubbed her eyes. Nagumo and Hiroto helped Suzuno to her bed and tucked her to sleep. Hiroto went to sleep immediately.

"Sleep well!, it's a big day tomorrow!" Nagumo smiled.

"Thanks, you remembered..." Suzuno smiled back, and hugged Yuu-chan.

"No prob, Good night!" Nagumo walked to his bed.

"Good night!" Suzuno giggled, turned around and slept.

* * *

**-Start of Vision-**

"W-where am I...?" Suzuno thought as she realized she was in the forest, she also realized Yuu-chan was with her, being carried in her arms. "Hello? Isanybody there?"

Suzuno shouted, but all she could hear was echoes of her shouting.

"...Fuusuke..." A soft-sweet voice popped out.

"M-mommy...?" Suzuno said in a brittle voice, she was scared and trembling in fear, she hugged Yuu-chan tighter.

The voice gave a chilling "...Ha..." or a pant, making Suzuno more frightened, Suzuno closed her eyes tightly. Suddenly, something touched her shoulder from behind.

"Ah!" Suzuno got startled and ran to the other side, then turned around, seeing no one was there.

"Don't be afraid..." The voice said again. "...It's me." Suddenly a white fog started twirling slowly and formed Fuushyoka in white robes.

"M-MOMMY!" Suzuno said happily and hugged her, Fuushyoka hugged back.

"I just wanted to say happy birthday, my sweet Fuusuke..." Fuushyoka said smiling, her voice was echoing, she was glowing too.

"Mommy... I missed you, so much..." Suzuno cried, burying her face on Fuushyoka's robes.

"I missed you too, dear..." Fuushyoka looked sad.

"I'm sorry about the music box! My promise! I-!"

"Shh..." Fuushyoka hushed. "I'm not mad at you, Fuusuke..." Fuushyoka smiled.

"But you were angry at my drea-!"

"That was a dream, dear, it's just your imagination, but this, this is a vision." Fuushyoka smiled again.

"A vision...? That means...!"

"Yes..." Fuushyoka nodded. "That means you're with me in another world, just for a while..." Fuushyoka stroked Suzuno's hair then placed her hand under Suzuno's chin gently.

"I don't want to leave! I want to stay with you!" Suzuno started to cry again.

"Shh... Fuusuke... Don't cry." Fuushyoka wiped Suzuno's tears with both of her thumbs. "Remember mommy doesn't want to see you crying... Okay?" Fuushyoka smiled. Suzuno nodded and sniffled.

"Oh and... Someone wants to see you too..." Fuushyoka stretched her hand to another fog, then it started twirling slowly, touching the ground, then it formed a man with a white long-sleaved blouse and white pants.

"Oh look how my little girl has grown!" Daisuke smiled and outstreached his arms to Suzuno

"D-DADDY!" Suzuno ran to Daisuke, and Daisuke carried her happily off her feet, laughing.

"Daddy..." Suzuno sobbed on his chest as he was carrying her. Daisuke smiled.

"Don't cry Fuusuke! It's your birthaday tomorrow so be happy!" Daisuke placed her down and stroked her hair.

"O-okay, daddy..." Suzuno sniffled and wiped her tears.

"That's my girl!" Daisuke chuckled. Suzuno laughed and smiled.

"I missed you too, daddy..." Suzuno said.

"I did too, sweety." Daisuke smiled and felt sad too.

"I wish I could be with both of again..." Suzuno hugged Yuu-chan tightly.

"But you are with us..." Fuushyoka said sadly.

"I meant, in reality... Not just a vision, but just in my life..." Suzuno added.

"Fuusuke..." Daisuke knelt down and held Suzuno's shoulder. "You know we can't..." He said in a low-sad voice.

"No!" Suzuno blurted out, crying again. "I want to be with you! Stay with me! Please!" Suzuno tugged her father's blouse crying. "You and mommy can stay with me forever! Please daddy!" Suzuno pleaded. Daisuke shooked his head sadly. Suzuno looked at him with her shocked-teary eyes, then she continued crying, looking down.

"Fuusuke..." Fuushyoka went to her. "Sometimes things that you want, you can't have, but it'll come to you in the right time..." Fuushyoka smiled and placed her hand under Suzuno's chin, and wipped her tears.

"Your mother's right, Fuusuke." Daisuke smiled. "But at least be happy, for me and mommy, okay?" he tried to asure her. Suzuno nodded and hugged both of them, they hugged her back, suddenly, fog started roaming around, like it was clouds on the ground.

"Fuusuke..." Fuusuhyoka said sadly.

"W-what mommy...?" Suzuno looked at her, asking.

"It's time for us to leave..." Daisuke held Suzuno's shoulder.

"N-no! Stay! Five more minuites!" Suzuno hugged Daisuke tightly, starting to cry again.

"Fuusuke..." Daisuke held both of her shoulders. "Remember... We'll always be there for you..." He added.

"But you... *hic* won't be with me in the orphanage!" Suzuno hicced.

"Yes, but, even if you don't see us, just remember we're there..." Fuushyoka held her cheek. Suzuno nodded as more tears ran down her eyes.

"I love you..." Suzuno said softly to her Daisuke and Fuushyoka while she was hugging Yuu-chan.

"We love you too, Fuusuke." They smiled and stood up, the fog started thickening, Daisuke and Fuushyoka were smiling, then they started fading away form so much fog.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wait!" Suzuno outstretched her hand, but stopped when she realized she was surrounded by fog, she looked around, she felt lost and scared. Suzuno hugged Yuu-chan tightly and sat down shivering she cried from fear...

-**End of Vision-**

* * *

Suddenly, she woke up, she sat on her bed, and once again, she realized she hadn't moved from her bed. Suzuno looked around, seeing Hiroto and Nagumo fast asleep, it was already midnight, then, she touched her cheek upon feeling something rolling down it,  
it was a tear, and she also felt her face a bit moist, maybe from the crying she did in her sleep. Suzuno smiled and went back to bed.

...I wish I could say "I love you" one last time...

* * *

**-End of Chapter 8-**


	9. The Birthday Gift on Christmas Day

**Chapter 9: The Birthday Gift on Christmas Day**

* * *

"Suzuno, wake up." A voice called.

Suzuno woke up with half opened eyes, and turned to her side and saw Hitomiko.

"H-Hitomiko-san!" Suzuno sat up her bed, rubbing her eyes and carrying Yuu-chan in her arms.

"Happy birthday." Hitomiko whispered and smiled.

"Thank you." Suzuno smiled back.

"Come on now, get ready, when I come back, you'll be dressed, okay?" Hitomiko said.

"Yes Hitomiko-san, I will." Suzuno went in the bathroom, while Hitomiko left downstairs.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the other children were happily playing outside the snow, making snow angels and snowmen. (They decided to put the celebration outside, where snow was falling slowly, besides, they know Suzuno loves snow.)

"Everyone! Get ready! Suzuno's almost done!" Hitomiko shouted. All of them continued fixing the table, decoration, and held their gifts, but, Nagumo and Hiroto still kept the music box behind their backs.

"When are we going to give this to her anyway, Nagumo?" Hiroto turned and asked him, sitting down.

"Hm... Maybe a surprise..." Nagumo smiled widely and sat down too.

"Ugh... You and your ideas." Hiroto sighed and smiled.

Meanwhile, Suzuno was done, she was dressed with a sky blue dress, whith puffy sleaves, with a skirt with layered frills, she also had a sky blue bow-tie behind her head that matches her dress and eyes. Suzuno stayed in the room making sure she didn't forget anything.

"Hm... What else...?" Suzuno thought putting her finger under her chin. "Well! I guess I'm done!" She smiled and walked towards the door, as she touched the doorknob, she she suddenly turned, looking under her bed. "Well, at least I could just check it now, besides, Hiroto and Nagumo aren't here..." Suzuno thought and went to her bed, but Hitomiko shouted from downsatirs.

"Suzuno! Are you ready yet?" Hitomiko asked, shouting.

"Oh! Yes Hitomiko-san! I'm coming!" Suzuno replied then stood up. "...Maybe later." She sighed as she looked at her bed and left the room.

So Suzuno went downstairs to Hitomiko.

"Hitomiko-san, I'm-"

"Just walk straight, I'll guide you." Hitomiko covered Suzuno's eyes with both of her hands, Suzuno happily nodded moving her hands around.

"Where are we going...?" Suzuno asked.

"Just save that for later." Hitomiko smiled and leaded her outside.

As Hitomiko lead Suzuno to the door, Suzuno touched the door and immediately knew that it was the door leading outside, so she opened it even if her eyes were covered,  
suddenly, when Hitomiko removed her hands on Suzuno's eyes, a glow shined brightly.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUZUNO!" Everyone shouted, nearly making Suzuno cry from joy.

"T-thank you..." Suzuno smiled and wiped her tears before they started to roll down her face.

Everyone gave her a group hug and each gave her a gift.

"Happy birthday Suzuno-chan~!" Kurakake gave her a hug and a white box with a blue ribbon on top.

"Thank you Kurakake!" Suzuno took the gift and set it aside held her hands smiling happily.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Kurakake asked tilting her head.

"Mommy always said, "Save the surprise for later, it's always the best time"." Suzuno smiled

"Oh, okay!" Kurakake smiled.

"Hey you forgot me!" Kurione giggled and hugged Suzuno, gave her a gift too.

"Kurione! Of coarse!" Suzuno hugged back and smiled, set the gift aside too.

"Suzuno!" Hiroto called and waved at Suzuno, walking closer to her, he was hiding something behind his back.

"Hiroto? What is it?" Suzuno turned to Hiroto and smiling.

"Here! Happy Birthday!" Hiroto gave her a sky blue floating balloon and tied the string on her wrist. Suzuno gave a happy smile, like she wanted to jump.

"A balloon! I never saw these since two years ago!" Suzuno said happily, looking at the balloon. Hiroto chuckled.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Of coarse! Why wouldn't I?" Suzuno laughed.

"I'm glad you do." Hiroto smiled.

"Thank you, Hiroto!" Suzuno hugged Hiroto. Hiroto hugged back.

"No problem, Merry Christmas, Suzuno." Hiroto said as he hugged her.

"You too!" Suzuno smiled.

Nagumo from a far, saw them hugging, he puffed up his cheeks then turned around.

"Ugh... What is this feeling...?! I always feel wiered when Hiroto and Suzuno are together...! I never felt this feeling before... Is this... Jealousy...?" Nagumo thought as he turned away.

"Nagumo!" Suzuno ran to him happily, Nagumo turned to her but gave her a glare, Suzuno stopped in front of him, shocked.

"Why is he glaring at me...? Did I do something wrong...?" Suzuno said in her mind.

"What?!" Nagumo blurted out angrily.

"N-Nagumo... What's wrong...?" Suzuno asked, holding her hands together on her chest.

"S-sorry... It's nothing..." Nagumo turned away.

"Something's wrong! Tell me!" Suzuno said a bit angrily/ whinning.

"...Fine, it's about Hiroto." Nagumo looked at her while he was looking down.

"H-Hiroto...? Why...?" Suzuno thought in her head. "Why? What did he do?" Suzuno asked Nagumo.

"H-he..." Nagumo gave a heavy sigh.

"Hugged me?" Suzuno giggled. Nagumo blushed until he turned pink.

"W-WHAT NO?! WAIT, YES! MAYBE?! NO?! MAYBE!" Nagumo felt embarrassed. Suzuno laughed.

"That's cute, you're jealous!" Suzuno teased him.

"...WHAT?! JEALOUS?! I'M NOT?!" Nagumo shouted defensively. Suzuno kept laughing.

"Don't deny it, you are!" Suzuno poked his cheek. Nagumo sighed.

"...Fine, a little." Nagumo said softly, groaning. Suzuno hugged Nagumo.

"There! Happy?" Suzuno smiled and patted Nagumo's head.

"..." Nagumo blushed. Suddenly a snowball hit Suzuno's face.

"Sorry Suzuno-chan! I was aiming for Nagumo!" Netsuha shouted. Suzuno laughed and made a snowball and threw it on Netsuha's face.

"Take that!" Suzuno laughed.

"Okay! I deserved it anyway!" Netsuha laughed and wiped his face, and continued playing with Atsuishi.

"Hey! Let me join!" Nagumo ran to them.

"Sure captain!" Netsuha kept throwing snowballs to Atsuishi from his base.

"C'mon Suzuno! Join and let your friends too!" Nagumo smiled and ran towards the snowball fight.

"Okay!" Suzuno smiled. "Kurakake! Kurione! Let's play!" Suzuno called them.

"Play what Suzuno-chan?" They asked.

"Snowball fight!" Suzuno smiled. They smiled back and nodded.

So they played snowball fight vs. Nagumo's team. Kurione got hit on the face.

"H-Hey! Netsuha! You're going to pay!" Kurione got two snowballs and threw it at Netsuha, but it hit Atsuishi.

"Hey!" Atsuishi whinned, while Burn and Netsuha were laughing at him.

"Oops..." Kurione hid behind the base.

"Nagumo!" Suzuno called. Nagumo turned to Suzuno.

"Wha-" Nagumo got hit on the face. Suzuno laughed.

"Headshot!" Suzuno cheered, Kurakake and Kurione laughed as well.

"Grr..." Nagumo wiped the snow of his face and threw a snowball at Suzuno, it hit her hair this time.

"Nagumo!" Suzuno puffed her cheeks. "You'll pay for that!" Suzuno stroked her hair and all of them threw snowballs at Nagumo's team.

So nearly all the children joined in to play, they had so much fun throwing snoballs at thier own teams and opponents. Hiroto passed by walking, Nagumo threw a snowball at his head.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?!" Hiroto brushed the snow off his hair. Nagumo replied sticking his toungue out, laughing. Hiroto just laughed and joined in too.

They played all morning, 'till Hitomiko came out with the food.

"Food's here!" Hitomiko called.

The children stopped playing and rushed to their places to eat, Suzuno rushed there too.

"Oh! Wait here guys, I'll just get something." Suzuno as if, remembered something before she sat down, then left.

"Okay! Suzuno-chan!" Everyone replied, and started munching on their food.

Suzuno left and went upstairs to her room, she really wanted to check on her music box.

"Now I can finally check my music box! And no one will distract me!" Suzuno closed the door and sighed then she walked to her bed.

Suzuno stretched her hand under her bed, but, she didn't feel the feel shoe box there, even if she brushed her hand under the floor, she only felt the carpet, her bed was empty! Suzuno was so worried she even forced herself to go under her bed and searched for it, but, there was still no sign of the old shoe box. Suzuno went out from under the bed, she started to sob.

"My music box...! Where's my Music box...?!" Suzuno started to hic and wiped her tears with her wrist. Suzuno leaned on the bed and cried, hug-kneeing.

Meanwhile downstairs, Hitomiko was getting worried, Suzuno was taking so long.

"Hmm... Where's Suzuno...? She's supposed to be here by now..." Hitomiko thought as she looked in the door. "I'll probably check on her..." Hitomiko placed down the food and went in the door.

"Hey, you think that we should follow Hitomiko-san?" Nagumo asked Hiroto while eating.

"Huh? Why?" Hiroto turned to him.

"Maybe it's about Suzuno, we better follow." Nagumo stood up his chair and followed Hitomiko.

"Ugh... Fine." Hiroto stopped eating and followed Nagumo as well.

So Hitomiko went upstairs to the room, when she opened the door, she saw Suzuno crying continuesly.

"S-Suzuno!" Hitomiko rushed to her.

"My *hic* music box is gone Hitomiko-san! GONE!" Suzuno cried loudly. Nagumo was peeking from outside, Hiroto was behind him.

"Suzuno..." Hitomiko helped her up. "We'll find it later... Everyone's waiting downstairs." Hitomiko tried to calm her down.

"No! Let's look for it now! Please Hitomiko-san! It means a lot to me!" Suzuno cried, pulling Hitomiko's apron.

"W-what's happening...? Why is Suzuno crying...?" Hiroto asked whispering from behind.

"She found out that her music box isin't there..." Nagumo replied, still peeking.

"Oh no..." Hiroto worriedly said.

"Suzuno, I'll help you look for it after the party, I promise." Hitomiko replied, Suzuno nodded rubbing her eyes. "C'mon, let's go back to the party!" Hitomiko smiled,  
leading Suzuno outside the room.

"Let's go!" Nagumo stood up and ran, Hiroto followed.

Later, Hitomiko and Suzuno went back, everyone stared at Suzuno from her teary eyes.

"S-Suzuno! What happened?!" Atsuishi asked.

"Now, Atsuishi, no asking for now, go on Suzuno, eat with them!" Hitomiko smiled, Suzuno just nodded, without a word.

"What happened...?" Netsuha whispered beside her.

"Ah? What happened? It's nothing, I just fell down the stairs..." Suzuno wiped her tears and smiled, lying.

"Oh, I see, are you okay?" Netsuha smiled back, he fell for it.

"Mh-hm." Suzuno nodded and continued eating.

After they ate, Hitomiko brought out the cake, it was with dark blue and white frosting, it also had eight candles on top of it.

"It's time for the cake!" Hitomiko carried the cake to the table. The children were happy.

"Wooooaahh~!" Everyone said, they seemed that they love cake too, Suzuno started to smile, she loved cake as well.

"C'mon everyone! Gather around! And let's sing happy birthday to Suzuno." Hitomiko smiled. Everone rushed to were Hitomiko was standing. They made Suzuno stand on a stool in order to reach the cake's top.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~!" Everyone sang the Happy Birthday song for Suzuno.

"Arigatou! Minna-san!" Suzuno smiled happily.

"Go on and make a wish and blow your candles!" Hitomiko smiled too. Suzuno closed her eyes for a while, opened them, She inhaled and blew all the candles' fire off.

Everyone clapped and cheered, "HAPPY BIRTHADAY SUZUNO! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Suzuno laughed softly, then looked at the candles, smoke flew up in the sky like a ribbon.

"Mommy... Daddy..." Suzuno whispered and started to tear up.

Everyone stopped cheering, upon hearing Suzuno's hics.

"S-Suzuno-chan!" Kurione held her shoulder. "What ha-"

"She fell down the stairs she tol-"

"No... I lied... *hic*" Suzuno blurted out. Everyone stared at her. "It's my music box, it's *hic* gone... Lost somewhere..." Suzuno rubbed her eyes.

"Suzuno..." Hitomiko patted her back, everyone did the same.

"How about open your gifts now? That'll make you feel better!" Kurakake smiled, cheering Suzuno up.

"O-okay..." Suzuno sniffled.

They all rushed to the gift corner, where the gifts weren't open yet. Suzuno opened all of them, some gifts were, clothes, drawing books, and accesories, but so far, all the gifts can do is just to make Suzuno smile or to laugh a little, and i a few seconds, Suzuno will just frown again.

"Suzuno..." Hitomiko held Suzuno's shoulder. "At least be happy on your birthday..." She added.

"...I-I can't." Suzuno blurted out sadly "If I can't find my music box, I'm just a burden to my mom..." Suzuno looked down. Everyone tried to cheer her up, but Suzuno was still the same.

"C'mon Suzuno! It's your B-day! So smile for us!" Atsuishi said happily.

"Yeah!" Netsuha added.

"B-but... My music box... It's gone... Maybe forever..." Suzuno looked down.

"Aww..." Everyone whispered sadly.

"Suzuno!" Nagumo called happily, Hiroto was following behind him, Suzuno turned to them. "We got something for you!" Hiroto added. Nagumo pulled a box from his back and showed it in front of her.

"W-what is it...?" Suzuno looked at it.

"You have to open it to find out." Nagumo smiled, Hiroto smiled too. Suzuno took the box slowly and opened it, when the cover of the box.

"M-my... Music box..." Suzuno was shocked seeing her music box fixed. "W-who fixed it...?" Suzuno asked.

"Well, Nagumo had the whole idea to bring it to Yashiro-san's shop, besides, he was the one who fixed it, Yashiro-san was just the one who designed the parts to blend to the original color and designs including the old shoe box, and I just picked the parts to be replaced, but Nagumo deserves to be thanked than I do." Hiroto replied. Nagumo laughed awkwardly.

"R-really...?" Suzuno turned to Nagumo.

"Mh-hm." Nagumo nodded as everyone gasped.

"T-hank-"

"Don't thank me yet, check the music box if it works." Nagumo smiled. Suzuno immediately got her turn key around her neck and placed it in the music box, turned it ten times.

"So that's why we can't play the music box...! The turn key was with her...!" Nagumo and Hiroto thought

Suzuno waited for the song to play, but it didn't, silence, everyone looked sad, especially Nagumo.

"I-It's not playing..." Suzuno started to cry again. "It's not-"

Suddenly, the music box played with the beautiful melody.

"...!" Suzuno stopped shedding her tears and looked shocked at the music box, playing the melody again.

"I-it works!" Hiroto rejoiced.

"It works!" Nagumo rejoiced too.

Everyone cheered Suzuno couldn't help but cry, she was so thankful and happy.

"S-Suzuno!" Nagumo saw her crying, he held her shoulder.

"...I-I finally get to hear this sweet melody again! T-thank you!" Suzuno hugged Nagumo tightly as tears rolled down her face. Nagumo blushed and hugged back.

"It's no problem Suzuno, besides, I did it all for you, for your birthday." Nagumo replied softy.

"Nagumo-kun... I'm so happy... Thank you..." Suzuno whispered back. Nagumo laughed, then broke up the hug, they turned to the others, some were silent, and some were grinning at them. Suzuno laughed wiping her tears, Nagumo blushed and turned away.

"Hey minna! Let's play snowball fight again!" Midorikawa shouted happily making everyone cheer and run to the hill.

"Want to join?" Nagumo smiled widely.

"Oh wait! Hitomiko-san? Can you watch my music box while I play with Nagumo?" Suzuno asked happily, giving Hitomiko the music box.

"Sure! I'll watch from here." Hitomiko smiled and took the music box.

"Thank you, Hitomiko-san!" suzuno smiled and turned to Nagumo thinking. "Where were we? Oh!" Suzuno gigled. "I would be glad to." Suzuno nodded and ran with Nagumo towards the others already throwing snowballs.

"Be careful!" Hitomiko waved from a far.

"Okay!" Nagumo and Suzuno replied and waved back.

Suzuno looked at the sky and saw cloud figures moving, there were two couples, smiling at her. Suzuno immediately knew it was her parents, so she stopped running.

"Hey Suzuno!" Nagumo stopped too, waiting in front of her, looking back.

"Don't worry I'll catch up!" Suzuno was still looking at the sky.

"Well.. Okay, if you say so." Nagumo continued running towards the snowball fight.

"Mommy...? Daddy...?" Suzuno started tearing up.

"...You kept your promise, Fuusuke... Thank you." Fuushyoka said with an echoing voice.

"Happy birthday, Fuusuke..." Daisuke smiled from the clouds.

"Mommy... Daddy..." A tear ran Suzuno's cheek, smiling.

"We love you... Fuusuke..." Daisuke and Fuushyoka started fading away along with the clouds.

"...I love you too..." Suzuno whispered.

* * *

**-End-**


	10. Thank you (This is not a Chapter)

**I just wanted to say thank you to the people who read my story and reviewed it. :)**

* * *

**For Ala2-Kordy:** Thank you for reviewing my story in Chapter's 1-8. You're too kind! :3

**For Kordy-chan:** Thank you for your review! It means a lot to me! :D ...And my other story, "**Friends Forever**"? I'll just update it maybe soon, because I wanted to finish "**Music Box**". I'm sorry that'll you'll have to wait... I'll try to upload it this weekend.

**For** **Majd:**Thanks for reading my story even though it was sad and made you cry, but please don't cry! D:

**For FreeForever:** Thank you for that very kind review! c:

* * *

**Notes:**

**Sorry for making the story quite short, but don't worry, I'm working on "Music Box 2".**

**And for the followers of "Friends Forever", sorry for not updating quite a while.**

* * *

**Have a nice day~!**


End file.
